Puncture of blood vessels is a necessary stage in many of the minimally invasive approaches to diagnosis and treatment, including interventional radiology and cardiology. Therefore, a need to create hemostasis as rapidly as possible following the procedure becomes an important priority.
Various hemostatic agents, such as synthetic or natural cationic polymers, hydrogels, collagen based products, oxidized cellulose, gelatin derivatives, topical thrombin, astringents, vasoconstrictors, etc. have been and are being utilized. Most conventional devices and methods of application are designed as a pad or dressing, incorporating these hemostatic agents to the bleeding site, puncture site or wound site.
Certain medical procedures require insertion of a tubular element, such as catheter, introducer or tube in an artery or other vessel of a patient. The insertion of such tubular element makes it difficult to provide an effective hemostasis at a puncture wound because the hemostatic substances can not be applied quite directly and intimately under pressure to the bleeding or wound site. However, an immediate hemostasis is often needed during surgery while a tubular element is still in the vessels of the patient or after the tubular element is removed. Therefore, what is needed is a simple, safe and effective device and method for providing more directly and intimately hemostasis to the bleeding site with an indwelling tubular element, such as catheter, introducer or tube, and allowing the tubular element to be easily removed thereafter.